


Solitude

by shieldivarius



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldivarius/pseuds/shieldivarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The house was empty except for her and JARVIS. Hooray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitude

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between the Avengers and Iron Man 3, maybe? Not important.

Pepper put her hands on her hips, opening her chest and posture as much as she could in blazer, blouse and pencil skirt. She took a few deep breaths in and out, the clean, fresh ocean air filling her lungs.

Then she turned and strode back into the house.

“Mute.”

JARVIS turned the television off altogether. “Your flight to New York is scheduled to leave in just under five hours, Ms Potts. May I suggest you put together a bag?”

Pepper gave a surprised bark of laughter.

“You may, Jarvis. You may.”

Her peaceful moment of solitude being interrupted by New York zoning bylaws was better than the house blowing up, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble meme on Tumblr. Prompt: Solitude
> 
> http://shieldivarius.tumblr.com


End file.
